1. Field
The present invention relates to heterocyclic sulfonamides and their use as medicaments.
2. Description
The publications EP 0 713 875 and EP 0 799 209 disclose sulfonamide compounds as endothelin receptor inhibitors. However, there is an art felt need for compounds having high antagonistic potency and high plasma levels following oral administration that lead to enhanced efficacy after oral administration.